


Great Way To Start The Day

by Leianyx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, happy aokise day!!, happy aokise week, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leianyx/pseuds/Leianyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future jobs AU! They have another time off due to their work days, but they decided to take one whole week off for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Way To Start The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while to think up for a plot or story. OTL  
> This is for AoKise week!! Day 1 is Firsts/Lasts !!   
> I hope you all enjoy it!! ///u///)

It had been a long time since they had time to even spend together. Ever since they graduated from school life, Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta decided to live together with their on-going eight years relationship, in a small apartment. After settling down and finding jobs, they did spend a few days in their new house, having all-nighters, snuggles and cuddles but once Aomine got a job as a police officer, Kise just returned back to modelling for a while until he had a call from the airport for a job request. After months of working non-stop, coming back to either one sleeping like a log.

That day finally come, where they decided to take just one week break from work and into their own sanctuary to spend their first long break together. The model preferred for a long overseas trip, but Aomine refused as it was too much of a hassle. Truthfully speaking, the police officer just wanted one whole week with his lover, and nothing else but that.

Morning started with Kise waking up with Aomine's warmth, his lover's arm around his waist as he continued to sleep away in his dreamland. Appreciating every moment, the blonde male pressed a soft kiss on the other's forehead before slipping himself out of bed, thinking what he should cook for his beloved. A perfect day should start off with a good meal, anyway.

Although he was sleeping like a log, a loud thud from the kitchen gave him a shock. Realising his boyfriend wasn't on the bed with him, he knitted his brows, grunting out a low growl before shoving himself off the bed to find Kise. 

His feet lowered onto the steps of the staircase and as he brought himself down, a glint of shiny blonde hair shimmered into his eyes. Like a predator aiming for its prey, his mouth curved into a smirk while he tip-toed into the kitchen, behind his lover, and playfully heaved out a warm breath into Kise's ear.

Shocked, the pilot got shocked, flinching and jumping away from Aomine. "Aominecchi?!" he shrieked out, pushing both of his shoulder upwards in fury, "at least give me a warning!! I was concentrating on making a perfect dish for you!!"

"Letting me getting your ass or letting me bite you is good enough for a morning meal." Aomine shrugged, scratching the back of his neck, yawning out distressfully.

"What a way to say good morning," the pilot replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's a good way."

"Good way, my ass."

"Sure, your ass is mine anyway."

"For God's sake, Aominecchi, can you just let me cook breakfast in peace, will you?" Kise growned, pushing his bottom lip out for a pout with his hands on his hips. Receiving a light chuckle and chapped lips on his own from the other, with Aomine turning his back behind and waving his hand dismissingly in the air. "Alright, get back to your work then, dear wife."

His cheeks turned rosy tint as blood rushed up to his cheeks when he heard the word "wife". Immediately shaking his head to get the grip of focusing back the cooking, Kise bit his lower lip, trying his best to fight back the blush. Slowly, he gripped onto the ladle and stirred the soup, mumbling a soft "stupid Aominecchi."

Sweet aroma of the soup quickly filled up the whole apartment and even though Aomine's stomach growled many times as his bored eyes stared at the television, his mind were only Kise, Kise and all Kise. "Just how Kise would react if I would put whip cream all over him, like a dessert or some sort.." his thoughts wandered off astray, into the depths of his sexual fantasies. Kise in a short maid dress, with fishnet stockings serving him those sweet pastries on a silver tray...

"Aominecchi..?" a pair of azure hazel eyes blinked in front of his, curious with why Aomine would stare into space since his boyfriend switched off the television. After realizing Aomine regained his mind back to reality, Kise grinned triumpjly, kissing his bare forehead on his lover. "Breakfast is ready, get yourself to the table, will you?~" Kise sing-songed while he walked to the dining table

Before Kise could even leave the sofa, the other grabbed onto Kise's wrist, bringing the shocked pilot towards himself. Kise could not even say anything, as his lips were smashed against a pair of strong chapped lips. Warm breath were exchanged, with Aomine's tongue inside of the blonde pilot's mouth, exploring around the whole of it. 

Kise pulled away, gasping for breath with his hands on the biceps of the other. "I-I didn't know you really wanted to fuck so badly, Aominecchi." he breathed out, wiping off the saliva that flowed down at the side of his lips.

"You have no fucking ideas, Ryouta." He heaved out in a low husky voice.

"Woah, first name already? We agreed to say it only during sex, Daiki." Kise teased, coiling the back of his lover's hair with a sly grin.

"YOu ... are really asking for it, you know." Aomine grunted out, his eyes darting away before lowering himself down to press butterfly kisses on Kise's collarbone. Earning a shudder and a soft moan, he continued, licking, sucking and biting the skin until it left a mark, since no one would notice it as his uniform would cover the bite around his neck.

The tanned officer then whispered into the ears of his boyfriend, "let's do a quick fuck before breakfast"

"Are you serious? This will be our first time doing it, and I have no fucking ideas how to do- ahh~" his panic immediately shut down just when Aomine nibbled onto the protuding hip bone, as he unbuttoned the pants of his lovers and taking them out roughly. It had been months, and all of his rationality snapped when he saw Kise's current situation.

With his rosy cheeks, chest raising and falling, hair dishevelled on the sofa's armrest, Kise panted, hand gripping onto the cusion. At this point of time, Aomine knew that Kise was ready for a good fucking. Raising his lover's legs onto his shoulder while holding his hips with one hand, Aomine quickly pulled down his sport shorts, releasing his standing manhood. 

Kise bit his lips with his eyes shut tightly, hoping the pain wouldn't be too dreadful. Slowly, he felt a wet finger rubbing around his entrance and his body shivered, his voice groaning out "Daiki,stop being a tease!!" and before he could even complain, he felt a sharp pain at his rear, informing himself that Aomine could not take it too.

He knew Kise was in pain, and he knew that being the stubborn idiot Kise was, the blonde pilot would tolerate the pain. Aomine didn't want that at all, as he franctically kept on hitting onto the spot where Kise sees stars. Loud moans escaped from his lover's lips while the officer kept thrusting in and out. When Aomine knew it was at his limits, he dived down to Kise's lips, kissing him. A kiss filled with passion, lust and love. 

Small drips of thick white liquid spurted out on Kise's stomach, and Aomine made his last strong thrust into his lover's behind while his ejaculation burst into his lover's cavern. They kept in silence for a while, until Kise softly chuckled, caressing both of Aomine's cheek and whispering a soft "I love you" with a gentle grin. The tanned male smiled widely while his heart fluttered. 

"Well, now I'm hungry." Aomine chuckled out, taking his dick out of the other. Grabbing a few tissue papers, the blonde gave some to his boyfriend while he cleaned the mess on his stomach. "Come on, then. It's time for breakfast." Kise responded, as he pushed himself off the sofa as he wore a white long shirt. 

"Hmm, no pants?" his boyfriend asked smugly.

"Aominecchi, I just had sex with you, do you think I have enough energy to even wear pants?" Kise reciprocated, again with his hands on his hips.

 

"Well, it is a good idea anyway. Seeing my juice flowing down on your inner thighs will be a good sight anyway." Aomine chuckled.

"Goodness, I'm done." the pilot smacked his palm onto his face and slided it down. "Can I have just one day with you with no sex in your mind?" he groaned out.

"Hmm, maybe never." 

"You're an ass."

"Yeah, I do have one, Ryouta."

"I'm out." Kise shook his head and walked off. All Aomine could do was to laugh at his boyfriend's intolerance.

The start of the week was a blast, and Aomine wondered how it would be like for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Please do comment and leave a review!!~ ///w///)  
> I'm terribly sorry for the rushed work, though. > _


End file.
